Decision Final
by GoThIc LuCy
Summary: Que harias si la persona que mas quieres te traiciona, todos te dan las espalda, y cuando finalmente logras tener exito en algo vulves a desilucionarte de todos,  no es un fic muy bueno pero juzguen ustedes mismos  espero sea de su agrado...


**Decisión final **

Para la mayoría de los padres era un honor apoyar a los hijos en las decisiones que tomen pero al parecer no era el caso de los padres de ella, realmente era algo que deseaba y el simple hecho de que no la quisieran apoyar era algo que verdaderamente la desilusionaba, aun recordaba aquel momento cuando felizmente les comento –Madre, padre tengo algo que decirles por favor vengan-, si eso había dicho antes de imaginar la respuesta que estaba a punto de recibir.

-Escritora es una locura, tú debes de continuar con tu entrenamiento porque debes de ser una gran kunoichi- dijo molesta su madre

-Tu madre tiene razón Sakura, escritora aquí no necesitan más escritores porque a nadie le interesa leer libros tontos, lo que necesitan es personas que defiendan a la aldea de posibles enemigos y espías que lleguen a infiltrase a la aldea o causar algún tipo de problemas, ESCRITORA ESO JAMAS OISTE- concluyo aquel hombre

-Como pueden decir todo eso, ninjas hay muchísimos pero escritores son muy pocos y buenos casi no hay madre, padre yo pensé que contaría con su apoyo como siempre pero vero que no es así, yo sé que soy una ninja y jamás he negado que es algo que verdaderamente me gusta pero el ser escritora es una ilusión que he tenido desde niña, es algo que quiero y que me gustaría llegar a ser, porque me hacen esto- la chica salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno

"No lo puedo creer, creí que por lo menos ellos me apoyarían con esta decisión pero resulto que al igual que ellos no me apoyaran jamás"

-Flash Back -

-Kakashi-sensei tengo algo que quiero decirle a usted y al resto de nuestro equipo- la chica sonreirá

-Está bien Sakura mandare avisarle a Sasuke y a Naruto pero ¿qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos?- pregunto con un poco de curiosidad el sensei

-No puedo decirle Kakashi-sensei es una sorpresa que usted y los chicos sabrán cuando lleguen- la pelirrosada seguía con aquella sonrisa hermosa

El tiempo paso y los chicos llegaron con una diferencia de tiempo muy normal en ellos, la chica se llevando y saludo a los recién llegados.

-Hola Sasuke, hola Naruto- dijo sin mas

-Hola- repondieron

-Que es lo que pasa Sensei, que es eso tan importante que quiere decirnos- dijo con algo de fastidio el chico pelinegro

-Si kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué nos mando llamar?- dijo ahora el rubio

-Bueno chicos no se molesten que yo se que hoy no nos toca entrenar pero verán yo no los cite aquí el día de hoy fue Sakura quien pidió que los llamara y así lo hice, de hecho no sé qué es lo que quiere decirnos – respondió a las preguntas de los chicos

-Bueno Kakashi-sensei tiene razón he venido aquí a comentarles una decisión que he tomado, para la cual espero contar con su apoyo, ya que es algo que he añorado desde hace algunos años y que espero convertir en una realidad muy pronto- la chica cambio su sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sakura anda cuéntanos de una buena ves?- dijo el rubio con flojera

-¡Pues he decidido convertirme en una escritora!- soltó así, sin más

-¿Qué?- grito el rubio, -esa es una locura y de las peores que has dicho Sakura realmente no bromes así conmigo – dijo esperando recibir una respuesta

-No, Naruto esto es verdad yo deseo ser una escritora así que el motivo por el cual los he reunido es, porque renunciare al equipo para perseguir ese sueño que he tenido durante tantos años y porque espero contar con su apoyo en mi decisión- finalizo la pelirrosa

-Sakura no puedes renunciar al equipo de un dia para otro, digo te necesitamos, eres muy importante para el equipo, sin ti el equipo no será lo mismo, esta es una locura si eso es una gran locura, no, no y no renunciaras- dijo alterado Naruto

-Es cierto Naruto tiene razón esa es una locura, Sakura eres parte importante del equipo y renunciar a él es una completa locura- dijo ahora el pelinegro

-Sakura debes de pensar muy bien en las decisiones que estas tomando, recuerda que lo que hagas ahora te puede beneficiar o perjudicar mañana- respondió su sensei

-Lo sé y ya lo he pensado y esa es mi decisión final, así que espero me entiendan- dijo con seriedad la chica

-Entender ¿Qué?, que renuncias a nosotros y a tu aldea por un sueño quieres que entendamos eso- cuestiono el rubio a la chica

-Tu luchas por tu sueño Naruto, déjame luchar ahora por el mío- dijo antes de marcharse aquella chica

-Fin de Flash Back-

Así era como lo recordaba, y aun le dolían esos comentarios de parte de sus amigos y ahora de su familia, era cierto ella cuando inicio como una ninja había ya pasado por lo mismo, las críticas de sus compañeras solo lograron hacerla más fuerte y superar todos los obstáculos que se le presentaban, pero por algún extraña razón esta vez era diferente, el ¿Por qué había tomado una decisión así?, solo ella y alguien más la sabia.

-Sí, tan solo me hubieras dicho que me querías o que te importaba aunque sea un poco, yo no estaría pasando por esto ahora- dijo llorando ella mientras sus lagrimas caían en el pasto – lo que si fue una locura, fue el llegar a pensar que tenias los mismos sentimientos por mí, como yo los tenia por ti, eso si fue una locura, y ahora me dices que soy parte importante del equipo, por favor como creer ya en algo que jamás ha pasado y que me duele admitirlo pero jamás pasara, es cierto tu sabia porque había decidido el renunciar a nuestro equipo, FUE POR TI, si, por ti- las lagrimas no se detenían, al contrario surgían mas y mas rápido.

La noche paso rápido, pero para ella se volvió eterna, siguió llorando hasta que no le quedaron mas fuerzas y fue vencida por un traicionero sueño incontenible.

-Despierta ya que tenemos que hablar- dijo una voz seria

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo la chica mientras se despertaba con mucho enojo, como si esa tristeza se hubiese convertido en odio en solo una noche.

-Tú, sabes porque he venido a hablar contigo, así que acompáñame porque tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras tomaba bruscamente la mano de aquella chica haciéndola enfadar aun mas.

-Hablar ¿de qué Sasuke?, ¿de qué? , para que vuelvas a decirme lo que me dijiste aquella noche, no, ya no mas, no caeré de nuevo en tu juego porque sé que si voy solo conseguiré que me lastimes mas, como lo han hecho todos y ya no quiero eso, mucho menos de ti, si, de ti, porque yo que te amaba más que a mi propia vida me lastimaste y ahora me dices que hablemos, fuiste muy claro esa noche así que si quieres hablar hazlo pero no te escuchare- dijo ella mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de el al momento en el que cruzaba los brazos y miraba al lado contrario hacia donde el chico se encontraba.

-Sakura yo no quería decir eso aquella noche, yo realmente lo lamento mucho pero me parece ilógico que tú me ames después de todo lo mal que me he portado contigo y con los demás, tu sabes que lo que más ambicionaba era destruir a Itachi, y cuando él murió quise destruir esta aldea, yo quería matarte a ti Sakura, quería matar a todos y si dije lo que dije aquel día fue porque dentro de mí, no quería que resultaras lastimada, porque yo TE AMO, si tal vez ahora no lo creas pero- la chica lo interrumpió.

-Pues no Sasuke, ya no te creo, he tomado una decisión y no ha sido por ti si no por mí, porque ya no me interesa saber nada mas de ti ni de la aldea ni de nadie, creo que al fin veo las cosas con claridad así que mejor vete y no empeores las cosas, porque nada me hará cambiar de parecer, así que mejor vete y guárdate tus palabras porque no te escuchare, no quiero hacerlo y no lo hare- era un sentimiento muy fuerte para ella y lamentablemente no se pudo contener y lloró.

-Entiendo tu enojo, pero esto es de verdad, enserio te quiero y creo que te amo, para ser honesto no se diferenciar pero sé que siento algo por ti, y sé que aun sientes algo por mi solo que no lo quieres dejar salir de nuevo, creo que lo merezco porque nunca te dije cuanto te quería o trate de devolverte ese amor que me demostrabas, pero ahora parece que es tarde y que ya nada puedo hacer- respondió el chico, su cara y sus palabras parecían sinceras.

-En algo no te equivocaste Sasuke, porque ya nada puedes hacer así que vete y no hagas mas difícil mi vida con tu presencia, si de verdad te importo, no me lo dejes saber- la chica siguió su camino de regreso a casa.

Su casa no fue un lugar en el cual encontró la paz que estaba buscando ni tampoco el apoyo que necesitaba pero por lo menos no lo vería a él, y eso de alguna forma la hacía sentir mejor. Decidida lleno una solicitud en la academia de literatura de Konoha esperando ser aceptada, ella era muy lista y cualquier meta que se fijara le era sencillo conseguirla y ella lo sabía, quizás por eso le gustaban los retos, las cosas difíciles, quizás por eso se había enamorado de el, aquel chico que nunca demostró interés alguno en ella, pero que muy a pesar de todo no podía negar que la había ayudado en varias ocasiones.

Los días pasaron y aquella noticia que tanto añoraba saber llego, la solicitud era simple y decía, "aceptada" eso era lo que ella deseaba saber y ya que al fin lo sabía, no tardo mucho en empacar una maleta con solo las cosas indispensables, un poco de ropa, un cepillo, lápiz labial, una listón con el cual remplazaba su banda ninja, y un nuevo traje de color rojo muy peculiar en ella, tomo su maleta y salido de la casa sin despedirse de nadie, solo dejo una nota que decía, (queridos padres, salgo de casa sin despedirme porque deseo saber que me espera el destino, ya que no conté con su apoyo, no quiero causarles molestias por eso les informo que mi solicitud fue aceptada e inicio mis estudios a partir de mañana gracias por todo, su hija Sakura).

Pasaron solo algunos años después de aquella nota, la noticia se difundía por toda Konoha y todo el mundo añoraba la llegada de aquella persona, -ella llega el día de hoy, no es fantástico- se escuchaba decir por toda konoha, -si es fantástico, ella es mi escritora favorita- decían múltiples kunoichis .

El día paso muy rápido y al fin una viajera bajo de un avión, el cual se encontraba rodeado de admiradores –ya la viste, está bajando- decían algunos –si aun continua hermosa-, decían otros –lo bueno es que dejo de ser una ninja y se volvió escritora- comentaba una kunoichi. Los comentarios estaban por doquier y ella bastaba decir que tenía una expresión seria y que ya no reía como antes, era como si toda su felicidad se hubiese ido en sus libros. Sakura era ya muy famosa como nunca, se había convertido en una gran escritora a la cual admiraban muchos, desde jóvenes, adultos e incluso niños, había escrito más de 500 libros y todos con una amplia variedad de gustos, a eso se debía su enorme fama, pero parecía infeliz.

Lo primero que hizo fue visitar su hogar y a sus padres, al parecer todos habían cambiado, sus padres se sentían orgullosos de ella, y la recibieron con gran emotividad, estuvo algunos minutos con ellos ya que tenía planeado visitar a sus antiguos compañeros con los cuales integró aquel equipo que jamás olvidaría. Los encontró entrenando en el lugar de siempre, y decidió esperar a que terminaran con su entrenamiento antes de ir a visitarlos puesto que no quería importunarlos, una vez que terminaron con dicho entrenamiento decidió saludarlos.

-Hola chicos- saludo ella

-Sakura, al fin regresaste- dijo el chico rubio el cual corrió para abrazar a la recién llagada

-Naruto, si volví estoy feliz de regresar, pero tu abrazo me asfixia jajá- esa sonrisa volvía a ella como un imán

-Vaya Sakura te has vuelto una persona muy importante espero no te hayas olvidado de nosotros- dijo su antiguo maestro

-Como olvidarme de ti Kakashi-Sensei, si eres algo difícil de olvidar además aprendí mucho de ti- respondió ella

-Sakura el equipo no es lo mismo sin ti ojala que regreses- dijo nuevamente el rubio

-Bueno, tantas cosas me alagan y mucho pero sepan que he venido solo a saludarlos ya que soy feliz con mi nueva profesión y no deseo cambiarla admenos no por el momento pero gracias- respondió a la sugerencia del chico

-Bueno entonces seguiremos incompletos Kakashi-sensei- dijo el chico a su maestro

-Sí, eso parece- respondió su maestro

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Digo, solo son ustedes- pregunto la chica

-Sí. Sakura solo somos Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y yo- dijo el ojiazul

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-pregunto la chica

-Llegara más tarde dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender, ya sabes Sakura el es un chico ocupado jeje- dijo sin más el rubio

-Sí, entiendo- respondió ella - en ese caso nos veremos después- , se despidió de sus amigos y camino hacia la plaza principal de Konoha

Sakura siempre fue curiosa y un más si se trataba de Sasuke, pues aun con el pasar de los años no había podido olvidarlo, camino discretamente hacia la mansión Uchiha y ahí estaba el, tan guapo como siempre, con esa mirada hermosa que la volvía loca, el chico se disponía a salir así que ella no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le siguió con cautela, el chico tomo una dirección que ella no conocía, "ha donde te diriges Sasuke", pensó la chica, el chico finalizo su caminata, toco la puerta de una casa enorme a la cual accedió a abrir una hermosa chica, "quien será esa" se preguntaba la ojiverde.

La chica se moría de curiosidad así que no lo pensó mas y pregunto que quien era ella a un señor que por ahí transitaba, - ella es la hermosa Ayu Hinamiya, es la prometida del chicho Uchiha, pero se casaran pronto ya hasta fijaron la fecha, ¿Por qué? –Concluyo él, -Era solo una pregunta sin importancia es que fui invitada a la boda pero no sabía si se trataba de ella o si era alguien mas- respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica solo se dio media vuelta y regreso a el hotel en el cual se encontraba hospedad, no soportaba esa idea, pero no quería regresar, es cierto escribir era su pasión pero ya no importaba, ella le quería demostrar a el que no era lo que él le había dicho "una fracasada", eso fue lo que recibió aquella noche, ese comentario que la hizo convertirse en lo que era ahora, al parecer después de todo nunca la quiso, y eso le dolía pero lo que más le dolía era que esas palabras hubiesen surgido de la boca de el, de esa persona que ella tanto admiraba y que ahora parecía que simplemente la había olvidado, entre lagrimas tomo una decisión final, saco de su maleta una vieja bolsa de armas ninja que había guardado, saco de ella una kunai, se acostó en su cama y simplemente mato el dolor de su corazón desangrándose gota por gota.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia se difundía, la gran escritora Sakura Haruno fue encontrada muerta en la recamara del hotel en el cual se hospedaba, sin nota, sin nada solo resto tiempo para que las personas la olvidaran, pero en cada una de sus historias siempre estaba el, si así es, con otro nombre pero con las mismas características se describía claramente a ese chico que le arranco la vida en solo segundos, pero que ella jamás dejo de amar hasta sus últimas horas de vida, aquel por el cual decidió cambiar para ganar completamente su amor y termino perdiéndolo todo.

Fin


End file.
